There is a wide spread epidemic of shootings at schools and businesses in the United States. Metal detectors are commonly used at the point of entrance to a building to determine if a person entering is armed. However, metal detectors allow a gun to become too close to the point of entry, where an armed person can do harm. A metal detector will detect a gun, but by then it can be too late to lock a door or sound an alarm, as the gun may be inside the building.
The present invention addresses these problems in the art with a system that is capable of detecting a gun that is a significant distance away from the door, allowing time for an automatic door locking system and alarm to engage.